Date
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —¿Que te paso?—preguntó Nino a Adrien, al ver más de cerca la mancha de lo que parecía ser café, regada en su blanca camisa /—Kagami—Fue su corta respuesta.


La mano de Nino se levantó a lo alto, al divisar a Adrien y cuando iba indicar donde estaba, sus palabras se murieron a mitad de camino, al ver las pintas de su amigo.

Debía señalar que se veía increíblemente bien, a pesar de la gran mancha en su camisa. Debían ser las ventajas de ser guapo. Él lo vio y acercándose hacia él, se sentó a su lado en la barra, pidiendo una cerveza.

—¿Que te paso?—preguntó Nino a Adrien, al ver más de cerca la mancha de lo que parecía ser café, regada en su blanca camisa.

—Kagami—Fue su corta respuesta.

—Wow, ¿¡Que le hiciste!? —cuestionó en voz alta.

Adrien se encogió de hombros mientras recibía la cerveza.

—Yo que sé.

—Bueno, algo le hiciste —observando nuevamente la mancha.

—No sé lo que le hice —empezó— Teníamos una cita. Ella pidió tener la cita y de pronto se molestó y me dejo.

—Quizás quería terminar contigo... ¿Te dijo algo?

—Ella no dijo nada, solo me tiro el café.

—¿Estaba caliente?

—Era helado.

—Entonces no te odia mucho.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que querría terminar conmigo? —mandando con su mano, el flequillo para atrás.

—¿Te lo dijo?—preguntó el moreno. Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no—respondió—Ella te lo dejaría en claro.

Al segundo, el modelo, suspiró desanimado y tomó un tragó de su cerveza. Nino le dio una palmada en su espalda indicándole apoyo.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? —preguntó posando sus ojos verdes en los marrones de su amigo.

—Si tú no lo sabes ¿Por qué lo sabría yo? —repuso—No estuve contigo —Adrien estuvo más triste—Vamos repasemos —anunció para animarlo.

Y le pidió que le cuente todo.

—Salí de las sesiones de fotos y me dirigí a la cita. Llegue tarde...

—Eso fue—completamente seguro— La dejaste esperando.

—Le avise que llegaría tarde—Saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón el celular y le mostro la conversación—Puso "Esta bien." y además me hablo tranquilamente por media hora. No fue eso.

—Bueno continúa.

—Estábamos charlando de un nuevo restaurante—se adelantó— No fue el restaurante y en eso, me preguntó si sabía que día era hoy, se lo dije...

Nino asintió comprendiendo todo.

—Ya me lo imagino, le dijiste: Es lunes

Adrien le dio la razón ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

—Definitivamente Kagami odia los lunes.

—¡Eso no es! —Exclamó—Creo...

Debía admitir que luego de decirle el día, todo se volvió silencio, mientras lo miraba fríamente. Se levantó y le tiro el café. Pero es no era, si no hubiera pasado unos lunes de infierno.

—Al parecer es un día importante—mencionó Nino—¿Te olvidaste su cumpleaños?

—No—negó—Fue hace un mes.

—Seguro se enojó porque no llevabas el color a juego de los lunes.

—¿Eh? —Articuló—¡No hacemos eso!

—Eso tú no lo sabes.

Adrien no le dio la razón.

—Bueno, bueno—Se llevó una mano en su mentón, en pose pensativa—No queda de otra —Adrien lo miraba con atención—Esta en sus días del mes.

—¿Qué?

—Las mujeres se ponen inestables este día del mes. Hace solo unas semanas, Alya me hecho fuera de casa porque pensó que le había dicho que estaba gorda, eso había sido...

Adrien carraspeó, mirándolo de que se había desviado del tema.

—Sí, si estamos con lo tuyo —volvió a pensar— ¿No es su aniversario o sí?

El rubio quedó en silencio.

—¿Es su aniversario?

Adrien no respondió. Pero para Nino eso era una respuesta.

—Hiciste una grande.

—¿Ahora qué hago? —comenzando a asustarse. ¡Se había olvidado!

—Lo tuyo.

—¿Y qué es lo mío?

Apoyo su mano en su hombro, lo miro seriamente y le contesto sin pelos en la lengua: No tengo ni puta idea.

—Eres de mucha ayuda.

Nino rió. Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

—Viejo míralo por el lado positivo. No está muy molesta.

—¿No lo está? —mostrándole la camisa manchada.

—Sí, no lo está—dijo—Si lo estuviera, además de lanzarte la bebida, te hubiera golpeado con el vaso.

Adrien no pudo refutar para nada esa lógica.

—Amigo, tienes que darte prisa.

—¿Por qué?

Él le mostró la hora, eran pasadas las once. Muy pronto iba a terminar el día y con ello el aniversario. El dejó el dinero en la barra y se marchó corriendo hacia Kagami. Nino le grito sobre su camisa, él estaba muy lejos para oír.

Tomó un tragó de su cerveza y suspiró.

—Bueno, su suegra era ciega —murmuro.

**...**

El modelo estaba corriendo por las calles de Paris, su camisa manchada de café poco le importo. Compró rápidamente una rosa, solo una porque la florería no aceptaba tarjeta de crédito y no llevaba mucho efectivo encima y se dirigió al hogar Kagami.

Tocó el timbre y vio a su "suegra".

—Un gusto, señora Tsurugi —le dijo rápidamente pero cortésmente—Vengo a visitar a su hija.

—Lo note por su visita.

Ella le armó camino y la vio a Kagami, que se sorprendió por su visita. Se acercó a él, sin notar la rosa que llevaba detrás de la espalda.

—Que mi madre no pueda ver, no significa que no vengas presentable—espetó la chica, alzando una ceja por lo que veía —Creí que ya te habías cambiado.

—Kagami, perdóname.

—Ahora, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Si—afirmó, tendiéndole la rosa y sonriendo en una expresión que denotaba que esperaba recibir su perdón—¡Feliz aniversario!

Kagami lo vio con su usual seriedad. No daba su brazo a torcer a pesar de la carita de gatito abandonado.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

—Aún no termina el día—repuso. Efectivamente faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche.

—Te olvidaste.

—No creí que estas cosas te importaran—Kagami frunció el ceño ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Porque sea ruda y parezca no tenga sentimientos. ¿Eso significa que no me gustan las cosas dulces, los poemas y los osos de felpas?

—¿Te gustan?—preguntó sorprendido. Recordaba que en el día de San Valentín, los había recibido y como había llegado, rápidamente los dejó en un costado. Le había dado la impresión que cuando se había ido, lo iba a lanzar a la chimenea.

—No—su respuesta fue cortante—Pero, si esas cosas vienen de ti, no me importa recibirlas.

Era un hecho que Adrien era un chico romántico y su deseo era ser amado. La primera vez que acepto su rosa, debía admitir que fue por lastima, pero la segunda fue porque ese chico que solo quería amor, que era un tonto enamorado y dulce chico. Le había derretido la coraza que resguardaba su corazón.

Le había gustado y solo pasó un poco de tiempo antes de enamorarla. Y por esa razón, la había desilusionado, haber perdido ese chico tonto de amor. Realmente, esperaba con ansias su aniversario, a pesar de las cosas cursis que Adrien era capaz de hacer. Pero que iba aceptar con gusto al tratarse de él.

—Yo...—No sabía que decir, veía su rosa y se sintió que esa flor no era suficiente. Nada lo era, no debía haberse olvidado esa fecha—Lo siento, soy un tonto olvidadizo.

Se disculpó. Incluso si eso no era suficiente. Penoso, bajo la cabeza sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso no es un gran misterio—posando una mano en su mejilla para que sus ojos verdes la miren, tomó el tallo con sus dedos y le dio un beso en la mejilla que efectivamente el rubio no esperaba recibir.

Lo había perdonado.

—Kaga...—Antes de pueda terminar de pronunciar su nombre. Ella, retiró la mano de la mejilla y le pincho con su dedo índice su pecho.

—Espero que la próxima vez no te olvides de nuestro aniversario—Amenazó. Adrien sabía que no podía tomárselo a la ligera—Si lo haces además de lanzarte la bebida, te golpeare con el vaso.

El muchacho rió nerviosamente con la mano en la nuca. Definitivamente, para la próxima, no lo olvidaría.


End file.
